The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to the field of automation control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. It finds particular application in conjunction with techniques for providing, accessing, configuring, operating, or interfacing with input/output (I/O) devices that are configured for coupling and interaction with an automation controller, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Automation controllers are special purpose computers used for controlling industrial automation and the like. Under the direction of stored programs, a processor of the automation controller examines a series of inputs (e.g., electrical input signals to the automation controller) reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs (e.g., electrical output signals from the automation controller) based on analysis and logic for affecting control of the controlled process. The stored control programs may be continuously executed in a series of execution cycles, executed periodically, or executed based on events. The inputs received by the automation controller from the controlled process and the outputs transmitted by the automation controller to the controlled process are normally passed through one or more I/O devices, which are components of an automation control system that serve as an electrical interface between the automation controller and the controlled process.
Traditional I/O devices typically include a base configured to couple the I/O device with a bus bar or the like, a terminal block for communicatively coupling the I/O device with field devices, and an I/O module that includes circuitry for performing communication functions and/or logic operations. In operation, a traditional I/O device typically communicatively couples with field devices (e.g., sensors and actuators) via terminals of the terminal block such that the I/O device can receive input signals from the field devices and provide output signals to the field devices.
In many applications, a large number of bases are arranged in close proximity to each other along a bus bar mounted on a wall or other surface. Each base supports both a terminal block and an I/O module. This type of configuration is sometimes referred to as a slice I/O because each set of bases, modules, and terminal blocks appear to be a “slice” of a larger structure. In these compact arrangements, heat generated by the I/O modules can cause performance issues. In the past, either external cooling has been provided, or the devices have been derated to ensure reliable functionality and device longevity. External cooling incurs additional expense, while derating requires additional units and/or space. Therefore, neither approach is ideal.